bdacfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Carl
The story of Carl starts with the story of Eraname - a small, somewhat habited but mostly wild plane. On it, there were few permanent towns, because it was difficult for most anyone to survive except for the dwarves, whose homes were fortified by angels. The majority of the plane was monsters, be they undead, aberrations, monstrous humanoids, or evil magical beasts. Adventuring was common, because those who could not defend themselves died, and those who could defend themselves often hunted down the creatures that threatened their homes and families. And so it came to be that a halfling adventurer named Carl stumbled upon a new type of creature - a tall bear-figure of green-brown forest moss, that called itself Suzerain. Suzerain granted the halfling a task, and a sword to do it with. The sword had a hilt of blue iron, a grip of golden cloth, and a blade of pure light, and it was poison to evil and near-instant death to undead. Suzerain told Carl to cleanse the realm of the unnatural, which was quite fine with him, since most of his problems came from unnatural things killing all his friends. So he set out, journeying around the plane to cleanse each and every undead and aberration from Eraname with the power of the sun. He met many more nature spirits of varying strengths, each of which taught him a new power - that of the earth, of the sea, of the wind, of the mountain, of the desert sands, of the swamp. He became known as a grand defender of the innocent, and many folk from the places he visited banded together to fight with him. Some, either dedicated to his cause or dedicated to the loot he raked in, stayed with him for many miles. His companions included a gnome druid named Lorcan, a human monk named Sasha, a dwarf fighter named Devana, a lizardfolk cleric named Tenoch, an elf wizard named Narcissa, and a halfling rogue named Eleanor. From the peak of Firelash to the barrow-falls of the Edge to the depths of the Corporeal Underdark to the necrotic spires of the Jagged Plains, Carl traveled. And every unnatural beast he fought, he slew, until there was none left in any place that the sunlight touched. He settled down, to live in the peace he had created, naming his farmstead and the lands about Needle Springs - once the home of a horrific creature called Treskrattar. Soon, many of those he had saved flocked there, and many from other planes came as well, to behold the now-peaceful paradise that was Eraname. Needle Springs became a bustling town, sitting beside a mountain pass, and Carl lived there for many years before passing away in a tragic horseshoe incident. To immortalize his memory, Eleanor and the surviving members of his party built a statue in the town square, and a shrine on the outskirts of town. They left her to tend to them both, and even as the town has expanded and the shrine moved beneath the clocktower, Eleanor's line continues her duties. The current descendant, Nellie, keeps the clocktower and recites The Survivors when needed, and the town is grateful. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters